Waiting on Christmas' Eve
by nalaa
Summary: Being alone on Christmas’ Eve sucks. A lot.


After I finally finished my story "Done", I was in the mood and wrote this one-shot. I think I've written better things but I like it. I hope you guys like it too :)

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everybody!!**

* * *

.

**WAITING ON CHRISTMAS' EVE**

**.  
**

Being alone on Christmas' Eve sucks. A lot. It's really been a while since I spent this night sitting on my couch with a blanket covering me and sipping wine while watching a silly Christmas movie on my TV. This is one of the nights when I miss my mother, more than other nights. Christmas was magic when I was a kid, it was a night when everything was forgotten and I could really enjoy being my mother's daughter. After her dead, I spent this night with my coworkers, my friends, my extended family. Don, or Dad as I call him when we're joking; John, one of my big brothers; Fin, my other big brother; and Elliot, my partner, my best friend, my …

Well, Elliot, who last year took me out to have dinner, with whom I had a wonderful night and with whom I fell even more in love if that was possible.

But this year everything is different. Everybody has plans, everybody except me. Elliot is with his kids; Don is with his nephews; Fin is out with his girlfriend and John went to Baltimore to be with some old friends. And where am I? At home, alone. But I don't wanna feel sorry for myself anymore, so I stand up, leave my wine glass on the coffee table and go to my room to change. Nobody's here but I can't spend Christmas' Eve wearing my pajamas. I open my closet's door, I grab my black jeans and I leave them on the bed. I open one of my drawers and grab my favorite red sweater, the one that the guys gave me for my birthday. I undress myself and put on these clothes. I don't bother to put shoes, I like walking barefoot.

I return to the living room and I turn on the lights of my Christmas Tree, the one I decorated with Lizzie and Eli help. I turn the TV off, I wasn't watching the movie. I go to the stereo and I hit the PLAY button. Soft music begins to sound around the house. Then I go to the kitchen, I open the fridge and groan when I see that it's nearly empty. But I don't really care. I think there's some chocolate hiding in one of these cabinets. I open one and start searching but there's a knock on my door and I have to stop. I walk to the door wondering who might be. I open the door and shock is written all over my face.

"Guys? What are you doing here?"

I can't believe it. Don, John and Fin are standing here, hands full of bags and wearing a big grin on their faces.

"Can we come in?" Don asks.

"Of course." I answer.

I move away from the door to let them in and then I close it. They go to the kitchen and leave all the bags on the table.

"I thought you had plans."

"Yeah, we had. Our plans were spending Christmas' Eve here." John says.

"Well, you had a rough year baby girl so we wanted to surprise you so… SURPRISE." Fin explains.

All I can do is laugh. These guys are amazing. I go to stand next to Don and he hugs me.

"So, what's in those bags?" I ask.

"Food, wine and soda. Well, some chocolate too." John jokes.

"Mmmmm, ok. Let's set the table."

Don and John begin to take the cartons out of the bags while Fin helps me setting the table. When everything is set we sit down with the intention of eating but someone knocks the door. I look at them, curious, but they only smile. I get up and go to the door. I open it to find Elliot Stabler with Elliot Stabler Jr. in his arms.

"El! What are you doing here? You told me you had dinner with the kids."

"Well, I'll have dinner with one of my kids but the rest will come tomorrow."

Little Eli extends his arms trying to reach me so I pick him up from his father arms and kiss his check.

"Hi there little man."

"Via! Via!"

I return to the table while Elliot takes of his coat.

"You have room for two more?" El asks.

"We were waiting for you. You're late man."Fin says.

El grabs a chair and puts it by my side. I sit down with Eli on my lap and Elliot sits in the spot next to me.

"Can I say something before we start to eat?"

"Of course Liv." Don answers.

"Well, I can't thank you enough guys for being here tonight. I really needed this. You're my family and what's best that having family around on Christmas? It's been a difficult year but fortunately you were all here to make it better. And well, I'm gonna shut up so we can eat."

Everybody laughs and after this little speech from me we start to eat.

Two hours later the house is quite. Don, Fin and John left but Elliot and Eli stayed. I'm sitting on the couch playing with Eli while Elliot finishes in the kitchen. He returns to the living room and sits on the couch next to me. He puts Eli on his lap and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"You planned all this."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Thanks."

And he kisses me, softly.

"It's been a year." He says.

"Uhg?" I ask confused.

"It's been a year since we said those three wonderful little words."

"I didn't forget El."

"I know baby, I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And this is how this night ends. A night when I thought that I'd be alone but it turned out that not. My family came to spend the night with me and the love of my life, and his little man, are gonna spend the rest of the night here.

I can't ask for more.

I don't wanna ask for more.

* * *

**Merry Christmas**


End file.
